


Understand?

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Arkham Verse, Eddie cares to much, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan is broken, M/M, Paranoia, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Secret Relationship, and all the villians deserve to be punched in the dick.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Edward moved to collect the sobbing man, pulling him away from the cop, and disgust reading on his face.





	Understand?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Arkham Knight game.
> 
> so play it.  
> if you havent.
> 
> Also very sorry of my crappy english, just cause I read a lot of fanfictions and books doesn't mean I'm very good at it ;w; I can't say words correct either irl so you know how hard it is.

Riddler held his ground, being dragged roughly by that fucking bat, and that little cat had taken off with a little kiss of Batman, not that it mattered to him, and his busted-open head. He was loaded into the back of the high-tech car, and shut in alone with his thoughts. Then the reality sunk in, and he sighed.

He was going to be shoved into a cell block with probably 9 other people. It didn't bother him, but it did make his stomach flip, knowing that those 9 other people could and probably will beat him to a pulp, his ego shown brighter than Firefly's burning buildings, and if that was to the amount that he talked, they would most likely kill him if they wanted to.

But when he gets there, all they do is glance before going back to doing their own little thing. He rubs his face before leaning against a wall comfortably, tired from almost beating the vigilante, but somehow, the masked man always win. Even if he claims to be smarter then the Bat, he's always one step ahead of him, figuring out riddles quicker then the Riddler can say riddle me this.

A few hours past, and Riddler thought he was one of the last creatures to be brought in, but seemingly, Batman had a harder time, or maybe he was just going to bring down the towers, drowns, and militia before he came to Scarecrow's horror.

It almost came to a surprise to Edward, when the wall on the far left of Cash flashed to Batman's face, stuck in a lovely position, that almost had the others rooting for the burlap clad villian. Some of them were hanging off their seats wanting to know what he would be, or who he would be, would be another commoner who had too much money, but not enough to be famous, would he be a billionaire? Possibilities were endless, but slowly, as the mask was taken from his face.

The silence was filled with static as everyone watched with great horror as the man who was Batman was Bruce Wayne. He chuckled lowly, a long shot of a thought he called while in his tiny lair, thinking, how could a guy have this much stuff and it not be an expense so high.

But as the lines connected, he knew the one small idea that was kept at the back of his mind, it was perfect, because he knew one day the Bat would be unmasked, and he would know for certain one of the smaller parts of his thoughts was correct. Scarecrow continued his little speech, in which the play boy was injected a few times. Edward turned away, staring at the horror amoung the others, their faces hung agaped.

Edward turned back, seeing the newsclip had stopped, rubbing his face once more.

-

Edward felt Penguin laugh beside him, and he spared a glance towards the freak, almost punching the slouching man straight into the glass in his eyesocket. Scarecrow had done so much in this night and deserves some sort of credit, he 'unmasked' the Bat, a dream come true for most criminals.

Edward knew from the way Crane was acting he'd had a dose of his fear toxin, probably enough to kill the man. Edward rolls his eyes at the now attention Scarecrow was getting, the police officers had a smile as Cash brought him through the door of the containment cell. The rough treatment causing the twitchy man to shudder even more.

Edward moved to collect the sobbing man, pulling him away from the cop, and disgust reading on his face, and moved to sit with the fragile man. He ignored the looks everyone gave him, and the even more confused looks on the polices faces, wanting to snap at them for staring.

He knew the criminals had seen him and Johnathan act really close, but never had they really seen an intimate moment, where it was clear they were together.

Long time cellmates in the Arkham facility lead for the brilliant minds to band together. Few knew of how close they were, and the few who did kept quiet, thankfully. Harvey, the cat, and Batman all knew. Now he was making it known that Scarecrow belonged to the one holding him, whispering about how the bats are gone and it's only him.

Even as he felt the tears soak his top, dinghy hands gripped at the green shirt. Even as he heard the small laughter produced by the GCPD officers. Even if he knew which ones where laughing and others that were causing a quiet commotion, saying that they shouldn't be huddled together.

The Riddler's eyes furrowed together in anger, holding tightly the man that was gone for so many years. "All of them will burn, laughing or not, they dare hurt the Scarecrow, they dare mess with The Riddler." He whispered lowly, and he felt eyes piercing through his skin as he looked directly into each of his cell mates souls, his eyes a clouded shade of green. "Understand?"


End file.
